poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The magic show
This is how the magic show goes in Stardust: The Wish Creator. see a light pointing to a man and woman Tinkerputt: Welcome, ladies and gentleman! I am Professor Tinkerputt and this is my lovely daughter and assistant: Marry. Tonight, we shall bedazzle you all with some really great acts! Marry: And now on with the show! then takes his hat and taps it and several pigeons fly out Sunil Nevla: Amazing! Tinkerputt: And now, folks. I will be needing a volunteer for my next trick involving this special crystal! there was a voice ???: Wish. Star. Apple Bloom: Huh? Hey, did y'all hear that? Sweetie Belle: Yeah I heard it. Scootaloo: Same here. ???: Wish maker, the comet. Sweetie Belle: There it is again! Tinkerputt: We need 3 volunteers! Apple Bloom: Let's git' a closer look! 3 get up and run for the stage Sunil Nevla: Hey, where are you 3 going? Wait for me! follows them come onto the stage Apple Bloom: Ther' it is! Tinkerputt: Well, it looks like we have four volunteers! 3 fillies and a mongoose! You 4 must be be in good showbiz, your timing is impeccable! Apple Bloom: Impeca-what now? Marry: You 4 are very lucky. What are your names? Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Sunil Nevla: And I'm Sunil Nevla. And I'm a magician too. Tinkerputt: Well, I bet you well be a great volunteer for this next act then! Marry: Yes. Tinkerputt: Step in the box! do as the sides are closed. Tinkerputt: Since Sunil is a magician as well, he and friends can escape easy as we stick 7 swords in the box and then set it on fire! Rarity: Oh, I'm so jealous that Sweetie Belle and her friends are the volunteers and not me! Penny Ling: Hey, she's only volunteering! Zoe Trent: But what about Sunil? I should be up there too! Peter Sam: Why? Rheneas: Sunil is a magician too. It makes sense for him to be on stage. Vinnie Terrio: Well, I hope Sunil can get them out of that box, because they're beginning the sword skewering! Smudger: scoffs Magicians. then brings in the swords Tinkerputt: And now, it's time for the swords! the box Apple Bloom: So now what? Scootaloo: Sunil, try tapping the box's side with your wand. Sunil Nevla: Are you sure about that? I'm not the best magician. Sweetie Belle: Just try. Sunil Nevla: Alright, I'll try. taps the side of the box with his wand and then they fall through the bottom outside the Tinkerputt and Marry start sticking the swords in as the crowd watches in awe the bottom we see the CMC and Sunil riding a train thing under the stage Tinkerputt: Now Gengar will set the box on fire! Gengar steps out and then he sets it on fire And then when the smoke clears, several flowers fly out] Tinkerputt: Well, not only did Sunil get his friends out in time, but he also made several flowers appear too! Let's give a round of applause for Sunil and his friends! CMC and Sunil then appear back on the stage as they cheer Sunil Nevla: Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind! suddenly a net falls onto them Sweetie Belle: Hey, what gives?! Sunil Nevla: HELP!! I'M BEING ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!! ???: Aliens? Jeezz you are one big coward! Brian: Oh, my God, I know that voice! look up and see the Dazzlings Aria Blaze: Hello, folks! Smudger: Oh, crap. The Dazzlings. Are you gonna sing to make everyone argue? Duncna: him Smudger: OW!! Minka Mark: on Blythe's head Hey! Let our friends go, RIGHT NOW!! Adagio Dazzling: They're ours' now! Sonata Dusk: And now for the next trick we're gonna make 3 brats and a cowardly mongoose disappear! start floating upward Scootaloo: Okay, this is not funny! Sunil Nevla: Help! Get me down! Get me down! Brian: I'm coming! Tinkerputt: Don't worry, I'll get them! It's time for the encore! Now Gengar, use shadow ball! Gengar: so shadow ball then hits the Dazzlings Balloon, making them stop. Aria Blaze: Hey! What gives?! net drops the CMC and Sunil Sunil Nevla: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Brian: Alright, now it's my turn for the encore! out his gun and shoots the balloon balloon then goes flying all over the place and then out the tent Adagio Dazzling: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!! Brian: the CMC and Sunil Sunil Nevla: Oh phew! That was close! I think I need to lay down for a little. Brian: No problem. Sunil down on a pillow that appeared out of nowhere crowd cheers everyone on the stage take a bow later after the show Voice: Wish maker, the comet. Apple Bloom: What is that voice? Tinkerputt: That would be Stardust. Brian: "Stardust"? Tinkerputt: Yeah, according to the legend, Stardust is a rare Dracony foal that awakens every 10 months. But for now, it's a asleep inside this crystal. Stephen: "Dragony foal?" What's that? Tinkerputt: It's a crossbreed of pony and dragon. This one has the teeth, eyes, claws and wings of a dragon and the body, face, mane and tail of a pony. Vinnie Terrio: So it was that thing making the voice the CMC heard? Tinkerputt: Yes, Stardust needs 2 things to awaken from it's slumber, first some friends and then the comet must be visible in the night sky. Apple Bloom: Friends? Fluttershy: So that's why Cutie Mark Crusaders heard it talking to them? Mucker: Amazing! Twilight: All that's left is the comet. Smudger: Oh, please. Dragony's are extinct. Button Mash: What?! How can you say that?! Smudger: Because, driver told me that they all died out a long time ago. Duke: If there really is a Dracony hibernating in that rock, there is one! Smudger: Pah! Penny Ling: her breath Kill joy. Rarity: Sweetie Belle. You know for once, I think Smudger is right. Rainbow: Yeah, will belive it when we see it. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles